


Remedy for Heartache

by Dienophile



Series: Blood transfusion [1]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Medical, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienophile/pseuds/Dienophile
Summary: Working on a series of medical emergencies brings two adversaries closer together. While London may have passed the worst the flu, that doesn't mean that sickness of all sorts have ceased to exist. While trying to keep patients alive, Reid manages to find companionship. Spoilers for the game!
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Series: Blood transfusion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803490
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	1. Acetylcholine

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs after the disaster was adverted, but with Elisabeth leaving to solve her condition on her own, bringing Reid back to London. Important to note, while all medical solutions are accurate to a degree, they use mostly time period appropriate treatments. Please do not take medical advice from a fanfic!

The patient shook violently before going limp, both reactions being equally horrifying to watch. Foam was starting to form in the man’s mouth, his pinprick pupils stared empty at the ceiling, as though he was watching his own spirit leave the body. 

“It’s some form of poison!” Perhaps he hoped voicing the obvious would force the room into some form of action. The hunter got no response other than the panicked expressions of everyone else in the room. They echoed his blind panic, his horror at the unknown. 

A hunter pulled off his own gas mask on the opposite side of the dying man, “I know, but from fucking what?” His anger rang out, more at his own ineptitude rather than any singular person. 

“But he’s my little brother!” The initial hunter cried out, “There has to be something.” He got quiet at the end, perhaps understanding the hopelessness. 

“I am sorry.” The marksman got up, looking around at the wrecked room they were using as an improvised emergency room, something however got his attention. “Careful lads, leech coming over.” He was reaching for a flamethrower, the similar whooshing noises were outside. Someone was rushing over. Perhaps the monster wanted to finish the job.

-

The patient was starting to make sounds similar to drowning, as though someone was compressing his chest. The brother was holding a man, turning from staring at the door between staring at his brother. They had dragged the man all the way here, away from the attack. He wondered suddenly if the leech had already finished off the others. Perhaps this was the end, choking on nothing at all. 

Dr Reid had perhaps gotten distressingly used to seeing the absurd, the tragic and the gruesome. He looked down over the thin man bedridden in Sean Hampton’s shelter, shaking his head at the sad saint. He gently rose, taking a hand off the man’s wrist, sighing heavily.

“Make sure he is comfortable, that is all I can offer. He will have to do the rest himself, keep him warm and try to make him drink liquids.” The saint nodded, his face oddly serene. 

“Of course doctor, such a shame, he was such a kind man.” 

“I am sorry Sean.” 

The man shook his head, his eerie eyes not quite blinking often enough. “Nothing to be sorry about doctor, he will be with the Lord soon, and all the suffering will be over. He lived a long life, what could the rest of us hope for? Well, except for you of course Doctor.” 

Dr Reid just nodded, not wanting to get into an argument about the afterlife. His excuses were however not required, as loud voices from outside interrupted any possible debate. 

“I am sorry Sir, but you can’t just come barging in.” Lottie’s voice, firm and confident drifting into the room. 

“Move lass, I need to see your supply of drugs now, I have a man dying.” The man had a slight irish accent, and was clearly disregarding any opposition to his entrance. His voice was getting louder as it approached.

The doctor and saint moved to intercept the intruder, and came face to face with a frustrated Geoffrey McCullum. No one spoke for a moment. Lottie can in from behind, a seriously aggravated look on her thin face. 

“Look here lad, if there is someone in trouble bring them here, we have so few drugs to begin with anyway.” She trailed off, perhaps noticing the uncomfortable silence. 

“What’s this about a man in distress? Can we offer our assistance in any way? Please, take a moment and calm down, you are safe now.” Sean gave a kind node, perhaps not picking up on the atmosphere. 

“He’s dying, don’t know of what, and what the fuck are you?” Geoffrey seemed to spit out the entire sentence, speaking as quickly as possible. 

“Please, bring the injured soul here, we open our doors to all in need.” Sean smiled again, seemingly ignoring the confrontational atmosphere. 

“So you can chew on him? Fuck that, I just need something to help, some sort of fucking leech poison.” He glared at Reid, hostility burning, but behind that a distinct hint of worry. 

“We have no time to lose then, lead the way.” Reid grabbed a medical kit, and motioned towards the door. 

“Not a chance.” 

“That is exactly the man’s chances if we do not go now, many poisons are time sensitive McCullum, now please.” 

  
  


“Fuck.” The hunter paused, nodded briefly and ran. 

-

  
  


“It’s that the commander?” The hunter looked out the window, staring at the two approaching figures. 

“He must have found help! Thank god.” The marksman put down the flamethrower.

The door barged open perhaps a little too quickly, no normal person could move that fast. Reid moved in, surveying the two men huddled over a patient. The room stank. They must have found the first open door to hide in. 

“What’s the status?” He reached down to bring up a medical kit. 

The two men looked blankly at him, one managing a brief, “You’re a leech..” before being cut off. 

“This man is dying, now tell me what happened!” 

“Some sort of gas, it exploded out the leech. No idea, my little brother was closest. He just collapsed, he kept screaming, claiming he couldn’t move. Then his mouth got stuck open, like he wanted to scream. The bastard ran away.” The man swallowed hard, still sitting between Reid and the patient.

Reid moved to approach, he still did not have a good visual on the poor man. 

“Hey don’t you dare touch him!” 

“Easy Colin, back off.” McCullum had arrived, throwing off a coat, his voice oddly soft. He closed the door behind them. The hunter moved slightly, allowing the doctor to drop down and examine the patient. The horrible drowning noises echoed. “Colin, this is Dr Reid, he’s gonna save your brother, if he knows what’s good for him.” 

“Tiny pupils, convulsions, obviously respiratory problems, yet he seemed paralysed. Look,” Reid pinched a finger, there was no reflex. “Some form of muscle paralysis, forced contractions in the eyes and whole body.” Dr Reid felt the familiar calm of looking down a medical problem, this at least was a world he understood. 

“Is there something in his lungs?” McCullum motioned the marksman to get up and move aside.

“It appears not, his cough doesn’t contain the sound of fluid, it’s more likely the diaphragm itself is not working.” 

“What kind of thing does this?” The hunter, Colin, whined. 

“I met a man during the war who mentioned a local plant that produced similar effects to this, but never this serious, still the remedy may be similar. He described it as a way to prevent movement, but in the worst case it could stop breathing and eventually the heart itself.” 

“Doctor, we are running out of time!” McCullum hissed, the earlier worry now clearly on his face. 

“Of course, we must keep his airways open, perhaps by force if necessary. You use flamethrowers right? You must have compressed gas lying around, perhaps oxygen? That might give us a few more minutes.” 

“Right, Colin help, here.” McCullum grabbed the nearby flamethrower and threw it at Colin. The man set immediately at tearing the object apart. It took him mere moments to toss a canister over, tiny but serviceable. 

“Doctor, a remedy, you mentioned?” McCullum, handed over the canister, as Colin began to sob. 

“Yes, he said a German man came up with the formula, from another plant.” Even to Reid, his voice sounded far off, not trapped in a room with a dying man. 

“I really don’t give a shit about some German and his flowers right now!” McCullum managed to open the canister a bit, allowing oxygen to go straight into the man’s mouth.

“He said it was used….McCullum do you use poisons?!” 

There was a pause, the sound of escaping air and a dying man filled the room. 

“That doesn’t seem relevant, this isn’t one of ours.” There was a defensive hint to his answer. 

“Of course not,” Jonathan felt his patience go for a moment, “But I need to know if you have belladonna.” 

He saw pure confusion cross the man’s face, then another more guarded look. “Deadly nightshade, yes we have some.” 

“This man needs an immediate dose, it will counter the effects.” 

He saw the hesitation last only a moment. “Colin, go fast to the storehouse, backroom, grey box, purple bottle.” He tossed the man a key. “Go now!” 

The marksman opened the door as Colin sprinted out, he was clearly shaking too. 

“Why send him?” 

“He needed a task doctor, at least if things go south he’ll know he tried, he did something rather than just watch.” 

Jonathan looked down at the man, he seemed on the young side. “New recruit?” A nod. “Seems a little young to do something so dangerous.” 

“Streets still need to be cleared out, and since someone damaged the big club of leeches they seem to have let themselves free of all restrictions. Parent’s died in the flu, couldn’t just let the pair stare in the streets.” The answer was short and gruff. “What next?” 

Jonathan looked up, and pulled out a syringe. “It will need to be injected directly, do you have any form of aseptic cleaners?” 

That got a humourless laugh. “What kind of fucking fancy group do think we are?” 

“Fine, strong alcohol then.” 

He looked up as a bottle was tossed at his face. Reid was suddenly appreciative of his improved reflexes. 

“That was going to be my drink.” 

“I can’t say I am sorry.” 

“Don’t expect an apology bloodsuckers, just a replacement.” 

It did not take long for a red and panting Colin to return, throwing a purple bottle over at the doctor. After that they waited. At the 30min mark, the man’s breathing was returning. Colin broke down sobbing, running outside to properly cry. The marksman followed him, clearly hoping to provide some comfort. 

“Who told you of this miracle cure?” McCullum relaxed back, still staring mesmerized as the man’s chest rose and fell with each breath. 

“Not a miracle, it’s just science.” Reid was closing a kit, putting the bottle of poison aside. 

“That doesn’t answer the question.” 

Sigh, “He was in France for a visit, spoke the language beautifully but was originally from Thailand. He told me of a plant with serious side effects, that in small doses had incredible effects. They used it during surgery I believe, to keep the patient imobile. He said the only cure was to wait, or use Chéries du Diable. I believe Mr Mein would prefer the name atropine though. Incredible how poison can be the most amazing cures.” 

“Lucky for Colin and Andrew you stick your nose into others affairs.” 

Jonathan laughed, a good proper laugh. It was more an act of release from the earlier tension, a sound of relief rather than humor. 

“It is almost dawn, and though he seems out of harm’s way, I would transport him to the Pembroke for further care. I am afraid I must retire now.” Reid stood up. “Unless you plan on an execution.” 

‘Course not, though this doesn’t change anything.” 

“Doesn’t it?” 

“You’re still a leech.” 

“One that owes you a drink.” He left smiling. 


	2. Alcohol Dehydrogenase

The next few days passed in relative tranquility, apparently the news of his medical achievement had spread within the ranks, and while the boost to ego was always appreciated the lack of hostility was far more appreciated. Reid found his nightly visits around the city far more enjoyable when the hunters simply nodded and let him pass. He was a little less enthused by this popularity when nurse Hawkins knocked on his door saying a militant dressed man was demanding to see him. 

Rubbing eyes, trying to not show the resentment he felt, the doctor went down to reception. It was barely evening, and tonight was supposed to be reserved for private research. He still had some much to learn about his own condition. Sure enough, a man wearing filthy clothes with perhaps too many guns to be tastefully shown in a hospital. He was passing impatiently. 

“Sir, this is doctor Reid.” 

He almost pushed past her, looking in a hurry. “One of my pals really needs your help doc, now really.” 

“Of course, is he with you?” 

“No, we left him back at base, you have to come now.” His voice left little room for debate. 

Jonathan gave Pippa a slight smile, “It seems I will be on a house call.” He turned back to the man, “What can you tell me about his condition?” 

“Poison sir, and since you were able to help last time..” 

“Of course, led the way.” 

He left with a word of encouragement from the nurse. “Was this a vampire attack again?” He asked once they were well away from the hospital, heading towards Whitechapel. 

“No idea, he just drank something and started to complain soon after of white spots in his vision, and the nausea.” 

“How particular. We should hurry.” 

It was a slightly chilly night, clouds covered the sky making the area particularly dark. The hunter rushed, holding a torch to light his own way. He kept glancing over his shoulder, perhaps to reassure himself, or perhaps out of instinct. Most men would feel anxious being followed by a vampire after all. 

“What was he drinking before the symptoms started?” Dr Reid kept up, starting to move into an area he had never used. They slipped under a barrier, revealing a small square with barricaded houses. He could feel the many mortals in the windows, watching them. He could feel their heartbeats increase, nervous by his presence. 

“He spent the fall making his own booze sir.” The hunter entered a tower to the right, unlocking a door. “I brought the doctor!” He yelled up the stairs. 

Reid could already sense the vomit, the sickness from upstairs. From pure instinct at this point, he teleported up the stairs and burst into a room. 

A man lay on the ground, vomit surrounding him, but that was overpowered by the smell of alcohol. Several of his fellow hunters lay around him, trying to roll him onto his back. 

“No, let him on his side.” The doctor dropped down, taking one sniff of a bottle now shattered on the ground. 

“You’re a leech!” A hunter rose quickly, moving to arm himself. 

“Calm down, this is doctor Reid.” Colin rose, revealing himself, and nodding at the hunter in the doorway. “Thanks for getting him.” He turned back to Jonathan. “On his side?” His voice was oddly respectful. 

“Yes, it’s important he does not choke on anything coming up.” He moved over to inspect the patient, he did indeed have white spots on his eyes. 

Colin rolled the man over, helping to partially support him, then looked up again as though eager for more orders. He seemed happy to let another take over the situation. 

“The man earlier said he made his own alcohol?” Jonathan picked up a shivering finger, the man was going cold. 

“Yes sir, was all proud of it, tonight was going to be the first batch.” 

“Right, I need one of you to go find me gin, or whiskey or something strong. Do it fast.” 

There was a moment where the two remaining hunters looked confused. The one with the earlier outburst still looked unconvinced. 

“Go now!” Jonathan tried his more authoritative surgeon voice, the one that demanded to be obeyed. That got the distrustful man to move. 

“How will whiskey help sir?” 

“A toxin is building up in his body, this will help block it’s production.” Jonathan gestured towards the man’s stomach. 

It felt odd, making a man drink, but the sick hunter was looking better within the hour, his sight was still tarnished but at least he was alive. He was even starting to warm up. A collective sigh from the other members. They give small nods as Reid left, giving them strict orders to destroy the rest of the man’s ‘batch’. 

The next evening he awoke to nurse Hawkins giving him a very poorly wrapped gift, it held bullets and a thank you message. Well a thank you that someone had clearly scrapped an IOU reminder at the bottom. 

“Pippa, is the man still here?” 

“He just left, doctor.” 

He was not hard to catch to give a message to. The hunter looked confused but promised to pass the message along. He was clearly uncomfortable being alone with Reid, and hurried away immediately after. 

-

Dr Reid looked around his house, feeling oddly anxious, but not in about a world ending threat more about the aesthetics of his surroundings. The mansion was beautiful, it had been for years. He looked down at the bottle of whiskey, well very old bottle of whiskey. Whiskey did seem somehow to match the commander, but he was now struck that perhaps a different selection would have been more appropriate. Perhaps the man preferred sherry, or wine. Jonathan momentary felt a flash of irritation for never asking as to the irishman’s preferences. This moment passed as a clear knock at the door disrupted any further self reflection. 

“Welcome McCullum, please come in.” He moved aside, welcoming the man into his residence. “Coat?” 

“Ya I have one of those, why?” He strode in, looking around with an eyebrow raised. 

“Can I hang it up perhaps?” 

“Oh, right, you’re a posh prick as well.” He did remove it however, and the scarf. Jonathan couldn’t help but notice both the sheer number of weapons on him and the patchwork nature of his clothes. Many appeared as though they had been stitched back together on numerous occasions. 

If the hunter noticed the gaze, he did not remark on it. “You called me over.” 

“Of course, but please come in.” Jonathan led over to the sitting room, gesturing at a sofa. “Please, make yourself at home.” 

“Suppose your victims must like that.” The man collapsed in a less than graceful way on the sofa, putting feet up on the antique coffee table. He seemed to take some sort of satisfaction from the look of irritation on the vampire’s face. 

“Like what in particular.” His voice was soft, cautious. Jonathan moved into the room, closing the door behind him. He knew that Avery and his mother were out that night, she had insisted on going to church that night. It suited him quite well. 

“The nice manners, the rich accent, the fancy clothes. Perhaps growing up rich gives you a pre-made disregard for the suffering of others. That must have come in handy.” His voice was also low, not confrontational but almost verging on sarcasm. “Bet women just throw themselves at you like it's some sort of romantic novel. I always wondered who wrote those, no one who has ever seen what vampire’s basements truly look like.”

“You are well aware of my current standing, my lack of ‘victims’. I am a doctor McCullum, I have sworn to help all those who are suffering, and that ought I have upheld. You know not the struggle I was cursed with.” Jonathan felt a pang of anger, no one knew what it was to starve each and every day. To be alone, to have the only cure costs the last of your humanity.

  
  


“I have noticed doctor, that is the only reason you are still standing. However, do not expect sympathy from me. I hope you didn’t invite me here to make melancholic rants about your soreful existence. I apologize doctor but there aren’t awards for abstaining from murder. Maybe one of your pals can give you a banner. Hang it above your fancy mansion.” 

Jonanthan took a steading breath, moving to pick up the bottle he had selected earlier and placing it on the coffee table next to the feet. He had been hoping for a less confrontational interaction. “I had asked you here on a peace offering of sorts. I do not wish to fight with you. I never did for that matter. I just wish to help London heal, though I expect that may require our combined efforts.” 

The hunter leaned over and whistled clearly pleased. “Quite the offering I have to say. Alright Reid, I’m listening.” He rolled the bottle in his hands, running a hand over the golden label. 

“London is still not safe, most people are scared to walk around. While the plague is spreading far more slowly, many Skals still roam the streets accosting the survivors.” 

“And doctor? I am aware of them.” He put the bottle down, freeing a hand for a dismissive gesture.

“You have the numbers to truly help, but that doesn’t make the task less dangerous, that is where I can help.” Jonathan heard the urgency in his voice. He hated the idea of not being to help. After all the work, it was insane that people were still not safe. Truly the work was not done.

“I have noticed that you saved two of my men Reid, do not think that went unnoticed.” He took his feet down, leaning forward, matching the vampire’s gaze. 

“I have noticed that no one stops me in the streets anymore, are you to thank for that?” 

“One toe out of line Reid, that’s all it will take.” He let a hand lower to the sword at his side, a threat.

“You never lose focus, it is admirable in a way. Still, think on my offer of help.” Jonathan got up. “A drink to celebrate new friends?” He motioned towards the nearby glassware. 

To his surprise the hunter laughed loudly, “Only if that offer extends to my singular habits and not yours. Pour doctor.” 

Jonathan felt a slight pang of regret when the glass was being filled. He had forgotten his old love of scotch, and the smell was a painful reminder. The hunter raised the glass slightly and took a sip, smiling. 

“Fuck that is good.” He leaned back, admiring the colour in the light. The beautiful amber colour in a crystal glass. 

“Glad that someone at least will appreciate it.” 

“Miss it?” the hunter it seemed had picked up on the slightly jealous tone. 

Jonathan leaned back, looking up. “Yes, all of it. More for the flavor, the textures, the feeling of being full. Not just that, but tea, coffee, all drinks really. They each had such unique qualities.” 

“Blood not good?” 

Jonathan looked down, surprised by the bluntness. “I am not exactly sure what to say.” 

“Lie vampire, that is my advice.” 

“It’s well, not like anything else. There is no suitable comparison for the experience. I wouldn’t say good, nor would I say bad. It’s more just everything, and more importantly it is a respite from the endless desire. I heard someone talk of their laudanum addiction once, they described it in a similar fashion. He said the first hit was always the greatest experience, pure bliss. But after that, it was a way to dull all other senses. A way of curing the void inside oneself. ” 

“I admire your honesty Doctor. But his addiction hurt only himself, it didn’t cause the murder of others.” 

“I very much agree, I simply wished to explain my position.”

He stared as the hunter finished his drink, allowing the temporary silence. licking “Well doctor, I accept your proposition. We are going to work on Limehouse docks next week. Locals mention scratching noises coming from an old opium den.” He stood up, “Only if you are feeling up for such a task. I understand you creatures can be quite fragile.” 

Jonathan jumped up, “You know how tough I can be, but I will gladly offer any assistance I can.” 

“Until Saturday then Jonathan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone curious, yes ethanol will help in methanol poisoning. Again though, do not take medical advice from a fanfic!


	3. cyclooxygenase inhibitor

He watched in equal horror and satisfaction as the massive beast collapsed in front of them. Behind the body stood a satisfied doctor, still dressed like a gentleman, perhaps he was a fan of poetic irony. The look of a polite, decent even ‘civilized man’ standing with talons covered in blood, equal amounts dripping down his fangs. The hunter put away his own sword, picking up a lantern he had previously dropped when the beast surprised him.. 

“Well fuck.” He gave as an answer to the carnage, panting slightly and looking around the room. The place had probably been a shithole before they added a few extra holes.“Are there more?” 

“Some skals a floor down, this place must have once been quite popular.” The doctor bent down with a syringe, rolling the carcass over.

“I don’t think you can save it doctor, no matter what your reputation. I believe the lack of a fucking head poses a problem.” 

The doctor laughed, bringing his bloody fangs into sharper relief. “Your medical knowledge is exemplary, but I take samples of their blood to study and develop serums for well my own kind.” the doctor quickly moved away when he noticed the gaze drift to his fangs. “I apologize, I was not thinking.” 

“Don’t bother Reid, I’ve been me for a long time. Probably the only person on this god-forsaken earth that wouldn’t freak out.” He moved around the room, checking at the destruction. “I saw you stick yourself before, was that one of your serums?” 

The doctor was drawing blood, checking its constituency and nodding. “Healing mostly, you were not exactly an easy opponent.” 

“What normal drugs don’t work?” He picked up a pipe in the corner, dropping with a degree of disgust. “What a gross habit.” 

“They do not, and I quite agree. Shall we move on?” 

“Those are fingernail marks.” The hunter pointed at the wall, a series of lines were gouged into the wall. It must have taken effort to claw those into wood. The person must have been desperate to escape. 

“The people here have suffered much.” The doctor moved towards the stairs, gently whipping his mouth with a handkerchief. That action seemed to cause some amusement from his companion. 

“Seriously?” 

“It would stain this coat!” 

The man snorted as he pulled out ammo to load his shotgun. More arrows were seen across his chest. “Course, forgot I was talking to a gentleman.” 

“There are four down there, I can stun the middle. One does cause a rather horrible gas though, if you wouldn’t mind dealing with her.” 

“Of course, I wouldn't want Mr. Precious to damage his clothes at all.” The hunter cocked a gun. “After you, your eminence.” He gave a purposefully fake bow. 

Jonathan smiled slightly before vanishing from sight. The hunter counted to three before jumping down to join the fray. 

Jonathan jumped around the room, trying to avoid a direct confrontation. A shield of blood erupted around him as the gaseous Skal exploded, probably caused by the multiple arrows wounds. It was a form of comfort to have someone else around, at least to limit being surrounded. It definitely sped up the encounter, as the last one exploded as their blood boiled from the inside. 

“Well done doctor.” A hint of sarcasm, as the man picked bits of Skal off himself. “A real clean fight.” 

“I believe you are used to occasions like this.” The doctor gestured towards the man’s slightly tarnish outfit. 

The hunter may have retorted if he hadn’t fallen hard. A Skal made a serious scream before finally expiring, still holding the man’s ankle. 

“McCullum! Are you alright?” He appeared at the man’s side, hand outstretched. 

“Didn’t even see the bastard, fucking stupid.” He pulled up, then immediately pulled back, pain blooming across his face. 

“You smashed your knee badly.” Jonathan sat down, feeling around. “Don’t think it’s a dislocation, but it will swell up badly.” 

“My own fault.” The man tried standing up, before giving up quickly, partially from pain and partially from a vampire pulling him back down. 

“Putting pressure on the joint could cause further problems.” Jonathan tried to use his best bedside voice. Perhaps in the basement of an opium den surrounded by corpses was not the ideal atmosphere to invoke calm. 

“Well then doctor, what do you suggest? Perhaps I could teleport out?” He managed to hiss out between clenched teeth. 

Jonathan crouched down, one shoulder lower down. “Use me as support.” 

“Never.” He grunted, pain creeping into his voice. 

The doctor sighed, “It’s this or I will carry you out.” He let his face show the seriousness of the ideal. 

The man relented, and Jonathan wrapped a hand around his waist, feeling an arm around his back. “Ready?” 

“Just go.” Another grunt of pain. 

Progress was slow, and the many flights of stairs posed the most obvious hurdle. The hunter’s breathing quickly got shallow, the pain obvious. He demanded a pause after the first flight. 

“How much further?” 

“Another flight, come on McCullum.” 

“Big talk coming from an immortal, you bastards heal so god-damn fast.” 

Jonathan felt more weight on him this time, warmth from the human was seeping into his side. A warmth that had been long absent. A reminder of the world before being cursed. 

“Talk Reid.” 

“Oh right, of course, well about what?” 

“Don’t care, just talk.” The panting was bad, sending hot air onto the vampire’s neck. 

Seeing the need for both of them to be distracted, “Well once we return to the surface, I suggest prescribing aspirin, it will help with the main and swelling.” He latched on the first thought, the medical one. Focusing on problems of health always helped him look at things properly, logically. 

“Aspirin?” 

“Yes,” Jonathan paused as they started on the second flight of stairs, “I know, not a novel medication but useful. I heard rumors that much more work has gone into how the medication works. For instance it seems to work by reducing the inflammation. Two germans recently suggested it effects something called a prostaglandin.” The heat was spreading throughout his body in the most pleasant of ways. 

“What the fuck is that?” 

“Well its found in all sorts of, well fluids.” Jonathan was quickly regretting this area of questioning. He cursed himself silently for talking without thinking first. 

“Fluids?” The hunter, working through a haze of pain could clearly hear the discomfort. 

“Well yes, in seminal fluid was the first finding if you must know.” 

“Seminal?” 

“Yes, um fluids that come, well from, you see it’s named after the location of production.” 

“You seem less eloquent today.” 

“Fine,” He helped move him up another step, allowing for a brief pause. “It’s named after the prostate gland, seminal fluid is well ejaculated.” 

He heard a slight laugh as the man climbed another step, “What’s that gland doctor?” 

“Oh, well um, it's found, it's a male organ you see, but…”Jonathan trailed off to the man’s clear laughter. 

“Fuck, this is almost worth it to hear you struggle.” 

“You are playing with me!” 

“Wondered when you would catch on, come on we are almost there.” 

The doctor grumbled until they finally got outside again. He laid the hunter against a wall, promising a quick return with medication. He flew through the night, hoping that vampires were unable to blush. It hadn’t helped that the man’s warmth and smell still covered the doctor’s clothes. He found a few medications for pain and rushed back. 

“Took your time.” The hunter grumbled, quickly taking a dose. “Dawn will be here soon, you should head back to your hideouts, unless the dear doctor wants to explain anatomy again.” 

“Can you stand?” Reid decided not to take the bait this time. 

“I’ll make it back to headquarters at least.” 

“Are you sure? Mortals can be so fragile.” He clucked his tongue, as though describing a fault in the man’s character. 

“Eat shit Reid.” 

“In my professional opinion, your attitude shows a quick recovery.” 

The hunter rose, shaking slightly, from pain and the slight laugh. “Until the next hunt Jonathan.” 


	4. General Anesthetic

House calls were not uncommon, particularly as many were still afraid to leave their houses, Jonathan contemplated as he walked. Dr Swansea moved ahead, leading the way, holding his own medical kit. 

“The lady is an old friend of mine, quite the pleasant mortal if I do say so. I had not heard from her, so you can imagine my joy when she contacted me. A quite incredible poet if I do say, considered one of the greats.” 

“What did her note say Edgar?” Reid followed behind, trying to keep out an eye. The street was far too quiet. 

“She was feeling quite ill, too much so to visit us. Implored on our old friendship that I might pay her a visit. Her son died in the war you know, the poor woman is all on her own. A neighbour brought over the note. You understand that her state being so unknown, I wanted a second opinion.” 

The air felt oddly thick, as though a storm was approaching. Reid felt oddly apprehensive, something was wrong. They were on the final block, then the gunshot echoed out, quite close too. The two doctors exchanged a glance before running over. The second floor window of an apartment building exploded outwards as two figures fell on the ground, still fighting. More gunshots from the second floor. One of the entangled figures jumped off, well not jumped, more teleported. 

Jonathan quickened his pace, hearing a “My goodness Jonathan!” behind him. 

The figure on the ground moved fast for the situation, rolling over, sword still drawn. The vampire was bleeding from multiple places, a woman, and older. An Ekon for sure. She seemed intent on carving up her assailant, but with limited success. She seemed almost awkward in her powers, perhaps new to them. Reid moved behind her, using her distraction to claw her back. An arrow went through the woman’s face as she turned to face her newest attacker, she collapsed before even touching the doctor. 

“Nice of you to show up.” McCullum panted getting up, obviously sore and in pain from the fall. He waved the helpful hand away and instead point at the broken window above them. “We got more inside, she seemed busy making her own little Skal fucking army.” 

A gunshot inside confirmed this, followed by the signature guttural scream of a skal. “Shit.” The hunter moved towards the door. 

Reid, not thinking much, grabbed the back of a coat and jumped them up to the open window. Landing he heard the dry heave of his companion upon landing. Any rude comment that may have followed was interrupted by several Skals, now aware of the new intruders. 

“An army was right.” Jonathan moved to get behind one, realizing the very real worry of being overwhelmed. He felt fangs hit him for only a moment, as a gunshot rang nearby. Turning to see the commander already reloading, two monsters about to jump him. One monster quickly found its own blood boiling, exploded to knock the other prone. A far easier target. 

“That was the last few sir.” A hunter panted hard, turning to face them among the carnage. He loaded up the unused grenades. He gave Reid a very brief glance before focusing on his commander. 

“We lose any?” Geoffrey whipped a brow, managing only to cover it in blood. He kicked a nearby body over, checking for vital signs. He had learned his lesson apparently. 

“Thankfully no.” 

“Alright, get the others back to base, this was enough for a night. Get Phillip with a clean up unit, we need to burn all this. Reid and I will do the last sweep.” 

The man looked highly thankful to leave the building, bringing his companions with him. After they departed, Swansea appeared at the window. He seemed happy to have avoided the struggle. 

“My goodness, this is a mess.” His eyes glowed slightly more brightly. The smell was clearly affecting him. The air was thick with blood.

“Oh good, another fucking one. You people breed like god-damn rabbits. Still glad the sick doctor got his life’s greatest wish. Now you can fetishise your own curse self.” McCullum straightened, but stopped before continuing, something shattered in the distance. “That was two floors up.” 

Reid was already moving, followed by the other two. “There’s a heartbeat up there, faint though, and a lot of blood.” Enough blood for his hunger to remind him of its constant presence. Enough blood to remind him how lovely the commander smelt. 

He stopped outside a door, clearly broken open but barricaded again. Someone was inside, and dying. “We need to move this.” He put a hand against it, wondering about using firearms to weakened the boards. 

“This is Miss Ruth’s residence!” Swansea had caught up, his breath oddly short, as though he were struggling somehow.

McCullum moved back then crashed through the door, shoulder lowered. He passed by the shocked expressions of the other two. He landed in a destroyed room, blood pooling on the ground next to a woman’s body. “Come on in doctors.” 

“Was that necessary?” 

“Seemed easiest.” He rolled up, looking at the lady lying on the ground, clearly in a pool of her fresh blood. 

Reid appeared next to him, rolling her over. Along with multiple incisions there was a large gaping hole in her chest. She was bleeding out. “We need to close this wound and now.” He pulled out a medical kit. 

“Help.” The word was half breathed out. Barely a whisper.

“We will, hold still.” Geoffrey's voice was oddly calm, almost gentle. “What happened?” He smoothed her hair back. 

“Ekon, angry, stake, oh god.” Her voice trailed off. A tear fell down her face, she was giving them a desperate look. 

Reid pulled out a small bottle and rag, “This is chloroform, Geoffrey, hold it gently over her nose and mouth. This wound looks like something is still stuck in it, we will have to remove it. I can’t have her going into shock. Give it a few moments to take effect.” 

He dunked the rag and held her head up gently, “Deep breaths, come on lass, deep breaths.” Her eyes meet his before going glassy. 

“Keep her eyes monitored, the moment she starts to blink or flinch give her another dose.” Reid was pulling out tools, pouring a harsh smelling chemical into a tray and filling it with knives and tweezers. 

“Jonathan, we have a problem.” McCullum was looking up, his voice hinted at a serious problem. 

Reid followed his gaze to notice how Edgar’s fangs now stuck out, how his eyes had gone red. 

“Really there isn’t much we can do, best cut out loses and not waste anything.” Swansea’s voice was casual but hinted at how close he was to completely falling apart. 

“Edgar..”He tried to keep his voice calm, warning. Reid slowly got up, keeping his hands forwards as though trying to calm a violent animal. 

“Sorry, but the smell.” It was barely a whisper before Edgar pounced, only to be intercepted by Reid who toppled them both into the other room. They rose up in her kitchen. 

“Reid we have to operate now!” The hunter moved to rise, moving to pull out a weapon. 

“I’ll keep him busy, clean your hands first.” Reid jumped aside, barely missing a claw. The doctor had lost all senses in this room of blood. He had gone feral. At this point, Reid knew his chances were higher of being able to fend off a raging Ekon, rather than the tired commander. The thought of Edgar ripping the man apart was unacceptable. 

“You’re fucking joking!” 

“I am not! Keep the tools in that solution, you’ll have to open the wound slightly to allow for better access, move very carefully once inside.” Jonathan jumped aside, missing another assault.

Jonathan tried to avoid the explosion from the shadows, but he and the closest window both exploded. He growled and jumped back to tackle the feral administrator. He could hear the elevated heart rate of the commander in the other room. 

“Okay the wound is open, now what?” The stress was palatable in his voice. 

“Use the towel to mop up the excess blood, then move the tweezers inside in a straight line, if you hit resistance stop and try again.” He avoided the pounce, managing to temporarily stun the man, taking this moment to load a pistol. He wanted to avoid doing lasting damage, but many people’s lives were on the line here. 

“I got it, but it feels kinda large!” 

“Use the second set to get it around the other direction, pull out very gently!” 

“There’s a lot of blood! Fuck me!” 

“I am aware of that!” He was failing to keep his voice calm as shots echoed out, recoil in his wrist. The feral administrator didn’t seem affected. 

“Shit fuck shit!” 

“Talk to me, what’s happening?!” He pulled out a mace, trying to block the onslaught of blows. 

He heard a horrible sound too liquidy, there was some sort of progress happening. “I think I got it, now what?” 

“You need to close the wound!” He missed the vampire, who jumped to the next room over. Reid followed, only to see the shadow explosion, tearing part of the commander off along with his medical kit. He jumped, catching the vampire and pushing them both back. 

“God-damn, with fucking what?!” 

Jonathan could hear the panic, echoing his own sentiment. He stared at the blood red eyes, feeling their anger. “There should be thread in Edgar’s kit, sew it shut!” He jumped into the hallways, causing both vampires to roll down the stairs. Now he could hear the crawling coming from below. “Geoffrey we are about to have company!” 

The commander had no real experience suturing, but had seen it done. He knew enough to tie a knot after each thread through. Still it was not exactly neat, possibly exacerbated to the crawling noises that were getting closer. Putting a towel over his finished work, he pulled out a crossbow. 

Jonathan could hear the commotion above, but only just managed to stun Edgar, throwing him back into a room and blocking the entrance before rushing up. Horrified at what he might find, he lept over a pile of struggling and stuned corpses to find the commander in a pool of blood replacing the chloroform rag. An odd feeling of pride wheeled up in his chest. 

“Done?” 

“I think so, wound is closed at least.” Jonathan turned, many of the skals weren’t fully down yet. He felt down, but was out of reserves, his own body was running low on everything. There was nothing else to use. 

“Blow them the fuck up!” The commander was struggling to get up, the gash along his side was more awkward and painful than life threatening. He looked down at his empty crossbow. They had few options at the moment. 

“I can’t. I need blood.”He felt a hand grab and pull him down to kneeling. 

“Hurry up.” He was staring at an open wound on Geoffrey's shoulder, his blood spilling over the edges. From this distance, the smell was intoxicating. He needed no encouragement to lick, trying to convince his own body that he was simply cleaning a wound. The desire to bite, to take more was difficult to overcome. The man tasted wonderful. A hand roughly pulled him back. 

“Reid, the monsters.” 

“Right.” It did not take long before they were splattered across the walls and he had time to inspect their patient. 

“Her heart rate is slow, but steady. She might make it but needs to get to a hospital.” He rose up, checking that the scratching was still coming from downstairs. “I think Edgar is pretty well stuck.” He looked down at the piece of wooden stake, clearly that had been shoved into her chest. "Barbaric." He hissed softly.

“My boys will be here shortly with a van, we should move her in that. Ya looks like the attacker had a sense of humor.” McCullum pulled a flask out and took a long sip. He looked exhausted. 

“Agreed, and what a horrible event.”  Jonathan moved to clean up supplies and check her wound. “Well it is hardly the worst stitching.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“With time you could become a fine nurse.” Jonathan ducked over the bloody towel that was tossed at his head. 

“How did he get turned?” McCullum nodded downwards to the scratching noise coming from below them. 

“I couldn’t let him die. It was not an easy choice, but one I made and one I must live with.” He pulled out aseptic cleaners from his bag to go over her gash. 

“He fucking caused everything.” 

“I know, not on purpose though. Yes, Geoffrey, I can see the objection already. Yes what was done was done. But when I was reborn, he was the only thing that saved me, offered me shelter and companionship. He helped me when I was at my lowest. I would not have survived. I owed him a life.” He moved down to clean the other wounds. He refilled the rag. 

“We’ve been watching him.” 

“I understand.” Reid got up, “I can hear a van approaching. Call for them, I’ll join you at Pembroke after. I can’t leave Edgar trapped in there when the sun rises.” 

“Suit yourself.” The commander got up, and yelled for help from the others. 

Edgar had calmed down by the time Ruth was loaded up and the van left. He sat in a corner looking a mixture of terrified and sad. “I have no idea what came over me Jonathan.” 

“It almost happened the first time I helped out a surgery.” He sat down next to the administrator in the ruined room. 

“Still, such behavior is unbecoming of me. I had thought I had conquered the hunger, yet it seems more powerful than anything. Still, how is Ruth?” 

“She’ll live, probably. She is being moved to the Pembroke now. I suppose she will have to thank Geoffrey's surprisingly steady hands for her survival.” 

“Geoffrey? I was unaware you and Priwen were on a first name basis.” Edgar gave him a curious look. “They seek out our destruction Jonathan.” 

“We have buried the hatchet as it were.” 

“That could be a useful asset Jonathan. Though I fear I left out a section of Ruth’s letter. She had created a newborn from blood found, she wanted us there to experience the incredible feat. I fear the experiment went rather wrong.” 

“Rather is an understatement Edgar. That monster jammed a stake into her, then left her to die slowly. We could have all died. I had thought I made my position clear on things like this.” 

“Don’t lecture me Jonathan, you have a belt of serums made from experiment. Your mouth is stained with a man’s blood. Now the importance is seeing how Ruth is recovering, and how her own work went.” 

“Count me out Edgar, and never ask me to such a place again.” 

“Science is not made without sacrifice.” 

“Perhaps, but you have become numb to the consequences. I will not fall on the sword for you Edgar, not anymore. I am going back to the hospital.” He left, licking his own lips subconsciously. The taste was still glorious. 


	5. Selective Killer

“You look out of sorts doctor.” Ruth smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. She still looked pale, but a significant improvement. The last week had transformed her. 

“Nothing you need worry about, please continue to rest. You shall feel better soon.” He rose up, putting down the stethoscope. “Continue to drink plenty of fluids, and I would suggest eating meat as well. It will help rebuild your strength.” 

“I am not the only hungry one doctor.” She patted his hand, giving a knowing smile. 

Reid paused, sitting the chair next to her bed. “I am not sure what Dr Swansea has told you, but I can assure you ma'am that I am doing quite well.” 

The both looked up as an irritated Hawkins walked over. “Pardon the interruption doctor, but a man is demanding to see you. Says he won’t trust any other doctor.” The derision in her voice was obvious.

“Thank you, have him go to my office, I will be right up.” She nodded, leaving them. 

“Apologies, but it seems as though I am being called away.” He rose up. “Call me if you ever need assistance.” 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to letting one as pretty as you have a nibble you know doctor. You must know the experience is quite different with a willing donor.” She gave a wink. 

Reid tried to smile through a grimace. Perhaps Edgar shared a weird fascination with immortals with all his acquaintances. 

He collapsed into his room as a knock at the door. “Enter please.” 

A man entered, thin, with a darker complexion and scaring visible on his face. He sat closed the door behind himself, looking quite awkward. He was wearing civilian clothes that echoed a hard life. A gun was visible in his pocket. 

“Doctor Reid?” 

“Yes, please enter. What is bothering you?” 

“Sir, well you see, me mate mentioned you are, well a miracle worker. I could use a miracle doctor. I really could.”

“How kind of him, but who are you young man? What seems to be the problem?.” Jonathan waved him to sit on the examination table, he saw how the man walked with visible discomfort. He had a smell of sickness about him.

“I think, well sir, I picked something up. The name is Phillips, sir. Colin said you could work a miracle, saved his little brother even.” He was staring down at his shoes. 

“Picked up a disease? What sort of sickness?” 

“Blisters sir, I thought they would just go away, but it’s spreading.” He awkwardly rolled up a sleeve to show a patch of wet blisters. Sitting up the table revealed another patch on his leg, in between the gap of trouser and sock. 

“Did the blisters show up recently?” Jonathan ran a finger gently up the arm patch. From this distance, he noted the man was sitting somewhat awkwardly too. The doctor sighed heavily, he had seen this before.

“Sir?” He pulled an arm back, fear in his eyes.

“When did the symptoms start?” 

“A few weeks sir.” The man’s voice dropped to barely a whisper.

“You should have come in weeks ago then, the spreading is a bad sign.” 

“Well sir, most doctors don’t want to treat, well, the french disease. Most wouldn’t even touch it, or me out of fear.” 

A sigh, “Syphilis has many such derogatory names.” 

“Then, I am going to die, aren’t I?” He used a quiet resigned tone. “I already had my suspicions sir, but I guess it's best to know for sure.” 

“I am afraid there isn’t much that can be done.” 

“Damn it,” He was more sad than angry, “Should have stayed home. Bunch of the lads wanted to have a night out. I just didn’t want to feel lonely for even just a single night. Suppose this is my punishment for that.” 

“Diseases are not punishments young man, they are horrible tragedies. Everyone feels lonely, there is no moral problem with that. Nor does your condition reflect on the humanity of those that have it.” Jonathan pulled the man’s sleeve down. “I can give you something for the discomfort, but I am afraid the next few stages are unpleasant.” 

“I’ll go mad won’t I.” 

“You may.” 

“I appreciate the honesty doctor, just feels like such an unfair way to go. Would prefer it to be faster. One of the lads, we found him after he got torn apart, the look on his face was surprise. No pain, just shock. Unlike me, I get to fall apart ahead of time.” 

Jonathan leaned forward, if he had to hate anything about being a doctor, this was it, Giving bad news was always so unpleasant. “I am so sorry.” 

“Would you make it faster?” 

“Pardon?” 

“You could make it faster, no suffering, just quick.” 

“I am a doctor.” 

“And a vampire.” 

“I do not hurt my patients, I swore an oath on that.” Reid felt the confidence come back into his voice. 

A laugh, “Others were right about you. Commander usually is, but nice to find out.” 

“What did he say?” Jonathan hated himself, but forcing people to speak the truth was one of the greatest assets of his new condition.

“Honorable, a selective killer. Almost broke a newcomer’s nose after they suggested offing you just to be safe. He told us all to leave you alone, that if anything happened he’d deal with you.” 

Jonathan felt a slight smile on his face, “That is good to hear. I shall take the compliment, now I would suggest you keep the blisters clean. Take life easy for a little while, rest and eat. I will deliver a prescription to headquarters as soon as possible. I can’t promise a miracle, but there will be something.”

The man left, nodding his thanks to the doctor. He paused before leaving, “Oh lastly sir, I really do want to say thank you.”

-

McCullum leaned against the wall overlooking the canal, a cold breeze coming off the filthy water. The Limehouse distinct had been quiet of late, mostly individual lost skals. The area seemed to be finally calming down. He pulled a flask out of the coat, choosing to lean over the rails to take a drink. 

“Selective killer? I suppose that’s almost a compliment.” 

The hunter almost spat out his drink as the doctor materialised beside him. “I could have fucking shot you, don’t surprise me.” 

“Noted, though being a killer still seems to contradict the whole honorable thing.” 

“My boys been talking to you? Who?” He narrows his eyes, putting the flask away. 

“Doctors never reveal personal notes about their patients. We must preserve that trust above all else.” 

A snort, “Selective killer doctor means you get rid of the bad without hurting the good. You target the disease as it were.” 

“A medical allegory? I am impressed. I heard a similar sentiment by Dr Ehrlich, though he used the term a ‘magic bullet’”. 

“A gun allegory?” He spoke, putting on a clearly fake british accent in mockery. 

“Yes.” Jonathan suddenly looked out at the water, as though lost in thought. 

The hunter stood in silence before leaning on the rail next to him, allowing the body to relax. “You seem troubled doctor.” 

“Not troubled, formulating an idea.” He smiled suddenly. 

“Glad to help.” The man rolled eyes, clearly lost. “Could almost call this a peaceful night.” 

“Feeling contemplative tonight?” 

“Hardly, was just hoping you would get bored and leave.” 

“How do you want to die, McCullum?” He leaned out, thinking back to Phillips. 

The commander laughed, moving a coat aside for better access to a sword. “Back off Reid, I’ll not go down easy.” He spoke only half in jest. 

“I meant as a hypothetical Geoffrey, I was thinking back to a patient’s monologue. He did not want to fall apart with sickness, go through the pain and horror. I was simply realising that my life is going to end in pain no matter what. I believe Ekon’s do not fall asleep then never wake up.” 

“Well you are in a fucking depressed mood, but what do you want Reid? However I die, that’s how I die. It’s going to happen eventually. I can’t avoid it, can’t stop it. I mean, I’ll not just let it happen, but it will happen Reid.” 

“Ever read Kierkegaard Geoffrey? I think you would find his ideas fascinating.” 

“No doctor, I grew up orphaned and fucking poor remember. There used to be a linen factory near me where the people would come out stained and choking. We didn’t have philosophers, but jobs that slowly killed the people.” 

“Dyes, of course. I knew Ehrlich tied in somehow! Until next time!” He vanished into nothingness, leaving a very confused commander. He reappeared just as suddenly, causing the man to jump back. “Wait, come have dinner with me sometime.” Not waiting for an answer, the doctor vanished again into the night.

-

“Yes doctor, I have heard of Neosalvarsan, but a dose will be expensive.” 

“Thank you Dorothy, I can pay no problem. You have saved a life today.” 

“What exactly does it do doctor?” 

Jonathan allowed himself a small smile, “It’s a selective killer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neosalvarsan, for anyone interested was developed as a proto-antibiotic. It was an improved version of Salvarsan, a staining dye that killed bacterial cells. While it never got super popular as it was rather toxic, Ehrlich work did kinda create the fields of both chemotherapy and antibiotics.


	6. Epinephrine

Jonathan took the shorter route to the docks, Lottie’s message still in his pocket. She wanted to talk to him, and summoned him urgently. The trip to the docks was halted as he found Ichabod. The man was running down the streets, a wooden stake in one hand. He ran as though being chased, eyes wide and terrified. 

“Ichabod, what on earth are you doing?” Jonathan ran over, hoping to intercept. 

“Doctor Reid! I need your help urgently!” He looked on the verge of tears. He stopped in front of the doctor, panting. HIs voice quivered, mimicking how his body shook. 

“What has happened?” Reid tried to put a gentle hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm the ‘hunter’. 

“I received correspondence about two individuals from the West end who wished to meet me. They were supposed to arrive tonight, but have yet to show up. Oh doctor, I fear for their health and safety! What if they were attacked on the way over? It was me who asked them to come! What if they were put in mortal peril due to me?” 

“Who was it?” 

“A gentleman called Clarence and a young lady who’s name I didn’t get.” 

Reid felt his stomach drop, “Go back Ichabod, I will keep looking.” 

“You could use my help! It was I who caused this mess. Plus doctor, I wouldn’t want you to endanger yourself in any way either!” He seemed torn between hysterics and desperation.

Reid sighed, arguing would probably lead no where and Clarence could be in danger at this very moment. He simply nodded and let the fake hunter follow him. He moved towards the main road that would connect the two areas. The hunter stayed close, clutching his stake with white knuckles. The night was pure silence. Reid was feeling panic in his own bones. Then Ichabod screamed. 

It was a Vulkold. Was being the operative word. The creature lay in a pool of it’s blood. Multiple bullet wounds and slicing riddled the body. Shotgun shells littered the ground. Reid looked down at the numerous footsteps in the blood. 

“There were survivors, the body is still warm. This would have happened within the hour. I find it unlikely they left without injuries though.” He got up, it was unlikely that this creature was taken down by another undead. The slashing wounds were all caused by swords. Any mortal would have found this a difficult fight.

“If anyone came through here, they would go to Mr Hampton’s shelter sir.” Ichabod refused to approach the monster, standing back.

“You’re right, we must go there immediately.” Reid ran, fast. Cursing Clarence loudly under his breath. The man was already foolish, but this was beyond anything. He hated having the mortal following him, preventing him from using his powers to move faster. 

They found a small commotion happening within the shelter. Lottie rushed out to meet them. “Thank god you’re here doctor! A patient needs your help now!” She looked terrified, waving them over.

He followed her inside. Giselle looked horrified and lost, clearly sobbing as a man lay in front of her, barely moving. His blonde hair was plastered with sweat. 

“What happened?” Reid pulled off the coat, letting it drop to the ground. 

He pushed inside, ignoring the shelter onlookers who were clearly waiting for a show. He moved to his friend’s side.

“I, I don’t know.” Giselle was still sobbing. 

“Reid!” Louise rushed over from the side, she was wearing a coat over her clothes. It had Priwen’s mark on it. “We were ambushed! This huge monster came out!” She had been curled up in a corner, as though trying to hide in the borrowed coat. 

“He has no wounds, but his heart rate is erratic and slowing down.” Reid looked around, still waiting for some sort of helpful answer.

“He collapsed!” 

“Cardiac arrest then, I need space!” Giselle instantly moved back at the orders, she wanted out of that room. She was already backing towards the door. 

“Lottie, do you have any stimulants? I need epinephrine.” 

The woman looked lost, but then suddenly nodded. “I think so sir, upstairs in the lockbox, Sean has the key.” 

“Get it now!” She rushed off, screaming Sean’s name. 

Reid ripped aside cloth, revealing a very thin pale form. The man’s heart beat was growing more erratic, he did not have long. Reid caste around for needles. Then stopped as his heart slowed more., “Lousie, compress his chest, Hard and steady.” He began tearing apart the shelves. “I need to prepare a rather direct injection. Push hard, don’t worry about damaging anything.” 

Lottie’s running echoed through the room, she had clearly found Sean. Louise jumped up, looking terrified, she was about to voice an objection before feeling someone push her aside. “Get the doctor something to clean a needle lass, light a fire.” 

Jonathan turned around to a well known commander pressing down on a chest. Louise threw everything off the surface of a nearby table, putting a candle in it’s center. Footsteps noted Lottie’s return, who then promptly smashed into Reid in her hast. She shoved a bottle into his chest. 

Reid filled a syringe, running the needle through a flame. “I need to get this close to the heart.” 

Understanding McCullum moved aside for the needle. Reid heard Lottie whisper a prayer as he jammed the needle into the man’s chest, directly above his heart. The response was quick, as his whole body spasmed. “Hold him still!” 

Lottie joined the other two in holding the man steady as he calmed down. The heart beat accelerated but started to slow again. “Don’t stop compressing his chest. We’ll hit him again.” 

Reid began to fill up a syringe, amazed his own hands remained steady. 

“Come on you bastard!” Louise screamed, her voice trembling with fear. 

“This goes in a vein, do not stop Geoffrey.” He whipped the man’s forearm, took a steadying breath then injected again. “Hold him still.” 

The group did, this time the heart rate didn’t decrease. It got stronger, moving into a rhythm with the compression. 

“Alright back off Geoffrey.” He put a hand on the man’s chest as the heart continued on it’s own without help. There was total silence for a few minutes before he gave a happy sigh. “It’s holding.” 

Lottie collapsed, she was shaking hard. Louise got down to hug her hard. Jonathan let him shoulder relax. The man was out of danger. Still it had been so close. Far too close for comfort.

“Johnny?” The voice was weak. The man opened his eyes slowly. “Did I die?” 

“Yes, yes Clarence it’s me.” He moved to grab his friend’s hand. “No, you’re safe now.” 

“The young lady Johnny.” 

“I’m here sir.” Louise gave a laugh, still hugging the nearby Lottie, clearly relieved. “I thought I had lost you sir.” She stood up slowly, helped by an outstretched hand from the commander. 

“Welcome back lad.” McCullum moved back, giving Reid a nod. He moved to leave. “I’m gonna go take a smoke, too much excitement for one night. A word after doctor.” 

Clarence looked around the room, “Where am I?” His movements were weak, but it was something.

“Sean Hampton’s shelter sir. Welcome.” Lottie patted a hand. “I had better give Sean back his key, he was hiding from those men. He will be so relieved you are alright sir.” 

“Of course, thank you Lottie.” She left, her shoulder’s relaxing. 

“What happened?” Clarence looked at Louise. 

“We were attacked, this huge monster came out of nowhere. I tried to defend us but it seemed happy to make us run. You collapsed sir, and it just laughed at us. He kept staring with these horrible hungry eyes. That’s when the guards arrived, one of them pulled us away while their commander took a sword to the monster. He was incredible. I had heard of his place, so had one of the hunters, so they took us here. Such a fortune you were here too doctor.” 

“That’s Johnny, always helpful.” 

Reid smiled down, “Rest now Clarence, you had a serious shock. I think McCullum wants a word with me, I will be right back.” 

“Wait, Johnny, I just, thank you. I would have died there.” Reid left, feeling a horrible feeling, had they not been found they would have died. That monster would have torn them to shreds.He nodded as he left, finding the man in the back leaning against a series of boxes. 

“A Vulkod isn’t an easy prey.” He waited until they were very close, not wanting eavesdroppers.

“I know.” He spat out the end of a cigarette. 

“You saved a very treasured friend of mine.” 

“Didn’t exactly know that. It was just some fool, the lass seems obsessed with vampires. Already asked to join my crew.” His voice was oddly calm. 

“She had a traumatic experience, a vampire kidnapped her, was obsessed with her. But you haven’t let me thank you.” Jonathan got closer, not sure how to express the level of gratitude. How does one explain what a person’s life is worth? 

“Just doing my job Reid.” 

“Accept it McCullum.” He walked in front of the hunter, meeting his gaze. “Thank you.” 

“Welcome then.” He didn’t look away. “So going to tell me about the Skal that runs this place?” 

“Sean? You meet him then.” Reid felt a slight pang of worry. He had hopped to avoid this encounter. 

“I know the smell too well.” 

“He’s fine, won’t hurt anyone. He’s a good man, perhaps a little misguided but no threat to anyone.” 

“You sound nervous Reid.” 

“I like Sean, I perhaps owe him for a great deal of help. I would rather he live peacefully.” 

“Alright Reid, but the moment he hurts anyone.” He let the threat hang. 

“You’re trusting my word? My goodness Geoffrey.” 

He snorted, a smile forming. Reid let his gaze stray down to the man’s mouth. As his gaze held, he could feel the man’s heart rate increasing. The doctor approached cautiously for a moment, allowing the rejection. None came, instead he felt a hand gently rest on a hip. He was being drawn in.The doctor let one hand clasp the back of the man’s head, then leaned for a kiss. The commander’s warmth was incredible, inviting. It was easy to forget about the horror of the world. Jonathan felt his own body respond, wanting. It lasted for far too short a time, as the hunter pulled away. His breath was still warming the doctor’s face. “I have to go help the clean up, I believe you have a patient.” 

“Come over for dinner this Saturday.” 

“For me or for you?” 

“You.” Jonathan felt a slight smile. He hated the thought of the warm body, the inviting, desirable man leave. 

“Acceptable then.” He left with a brief nod. He left easily, but with a still pounding heart. 

Jonathan reentered, and was interrupted in giving a series of instructions to Louise about Clarence’s treatment. “Dr Reid?” Lottie walked over. 

“Yes, of course, I am afraid our conversation was postponed.” 

“No problem doctor, I'm glad no one was seriously hurt.” 

“What can I help with?” He motioned to move to a more priave corner of the shelter. 

“Can we go upstairs?” 

She led him to a room separate from the floor, filled with paperwork and a lockbox. SHe closed the door behind them, and sat down. 

“You seem alright.” 

“I thank you, but what illness is troubling you?” 

“Not an illness as such sir. I just heard the other girls talking about how doctors were able to help them before the flu, and hoped you could help me.” She blushed a little, but never lost her confidence. 

“Of course, I will help in anyway possible. What can I do?” He took the opposite seat, trying to strike a sympathetic pose

. 

“Do you have a sweetheart doctor?” 

Reid paused, surprised by the question. “Not at the moment, but have in the past. The war interrupted most romantic pursuits.” He felt a weird pang in his chest, being still able to taste cigarettes and want in his mouth. 

“Well, I am a bit sweet on this chap, he is good to me doctor. Kind, listens to me, even brings me presents sometimes. Calls me pretty.” 

“I am happy for you, love is something to be treasured.” 

“Yes, but well sir, I am poor. I don’t want to bring a little one into this world, but I do so adore my lad. I heard that some doctors found a way to prevent having little ones. You know that, well love doctor, it’s always about sharing. I know Sean wouldn’t approve, but so little feels good nowadays.” 

“Ah, yes there have been numerous ways proposed. There is one for ladies that I am told is quite good. You will need someone to teach you how to properly use it.” He smiled encouragingly at her. “It may take a few days for me to procure one, but I can do that.” 

Her smile was huge, and a look of real relief, “Thank you doctor! It’s just so lonely here sometimes sir.” 

“I quite understand.” 

He left feeling a weird emptiness, his mind focusing purely on a warm smokey kiss. For a moment, there had been no loneliness. For a moment, he had been alive again, just Jonathan again. There was no hunger, no death, just hope. It had been life again, directly injected. He wished saturday would come sooner. 

“I had better go see to Clarence sir, Ichabod is pacing downstairs. He seems to have renewed his desire to protecting us. Thank you again.”


	7. Cadmium

Jonathan rushed through the door, already feeling late, he should have arrived home ages ago. Avery poked a head out as the doctor started rushing up the stairs. 

“Dinner is almost ready sir.” 

“Thank you, I’m just going to change.” 

“Of course, your mother and I will be at the theater tonight, we shall return later. I hope your friend is hungry, master Jonathan.” 

Jonathan didn’t bother answering, he was already focused on attire. Obviously the goal was to look good, very good in fact. Dark colours would better match the pale complexion. He stopped, finding a suit already laid out on the bed, ironed and ready to wear. A simple shirt and waistcoat with pants, casual but approachable. Jonathan smiled, making a mental note to thank Avery properly next time. 

He had barely put on a cologne before a knock at the door. 

He happily moved to leave, making one final check in the mirror. Avery had already answered. He could hear their voices from the upstairs. 

“Yes , master Jonathan mentioned a friend would join him this evening. I am quite pleased to meet you. Master Jonathan has lost his appetite recently, and I am most pleased for this development. Please come in.” 

“Ah, and you are?” 

“Avery sir, please come in. The mistress of the house and I were just planning on leaving.” Jonathan stopped, his mother was also downstairs. That was not an introduction he had been anticipating. McCullum was both wonderfully and irritatingly early. He had rather not expected him to meet either resident of the mansion. 

“Mrs Reid, nice to meet you.” 

“Yes Madam, this is Jonathan’s friend, a Mr Geoffrey McCullum I believe.” 

“Such a handsome young man, and a friend of Jonathan’s? Please come inside. We have not had many proper visitors of late” 

“Course ma'am, it’s a beautiful house.” 

“An empty house. Generally only the dead visit here. Are you not visiting your own mother tonight?” 

“She died a long time ago ma'am.” 

“Just like my children, at least she did not have to bury her own children. Come Avery, I believe Jonathan is visiting us tonight.” He heard the door close, before coming down the stairs. 

The hunter looked, well same as usual, though clean. He noticed the look, “This not suitable dinner attire? Was black tie expected? Sorry doctor, I must have left my spats back at headquarters. How horribly rude of me.”

  
“Not in the slightest, please come in.” Jonathan couldn’t have cared less, in fact the less the man was wearing the better. 

The food looked fantastic, and smelt better. Jonathan happily took a seat opposite and motioned the guest to sit. “Please, don’t stand on ceremony.” 

The man smiled and took healthy servings of everything. “Just going to watch me eat?”

“I suppose we could exchange in witty conversation, perhaps debate philosophy, politics or go into personal views on art.” 

“Art is art.” 

“What a profound comment, surely you should offer a critic at the next big exhibition.” 

“Fuck you, posh git.” 

“What a rude guest.” 

“Only fair, I’ve hardly been offered a drink, what kind of gentleman are you? Really, one should let the King know how his subjects are behaving.” 

Reid laughed, picking up the bottle of red that had been breathing and poured. “Hope you enjoy red.” 

The man gave an experimental sniff, “Earthy?” 

The doctor laughed, a good proper long laugh. “A sommelier too, we are learning all about your hidden talents Geoffrey.” 

“What about yourself Reid, what does a fancy person do for fun?” 

“Depends, are we talking before, or now?” 

“Both.” He seemed to be working on the roast, making slight noises of happiness. 

“All sorts of things I guess. Reading, a lot of that. I enjoyed music, theater, art. I always played with chemicals, but I suppose most of the time was spent working to be a doctor. I loved reading about medicine, going to conferences, speaking to peers. Always wanted to be on the frontlines of something truly big. At least not be left out.” 

“That’s all just rich person stuff, come on, what did Jonathan really do for fun?” 

“Travel. Though I suspect you are probing for something more embarrassing.” 

“I’ve met rich shits before, all talking about high culture then they raiding brothels acting as though ladies will adore them just because they can quote Shakespeare.” 

“Quite an indictment, Geoffrey. My Shakespeare is perfect if you are curious.” Jonathan paused to let him laugh. “I knew the type you are talking about, they littered the streets in Oxford I’m afraid. Your distaste is shared in that regard.” 

“Alright fine, favourite place to visit?” He moved to pour sauce over the roast. 

“Used to be France, though recent experiences have slightly tarnished the memories. I used to visit the beaches during the summer with my sister and mother. My father once too, before he fled. Others, perhaps Boston. I watched a most fascinating experiment using Ether to prevent pain during surgery.” 

“What used to be your favourite food?” 

“Is this an interrogation commander?” 

“You asked for conversation. It’s not an interrogation unless I’m threatening you.” 

“My own fault then. Well, I had many, though if you are curious as to which I miss most, it would be chocolate, or perhaps curry. I miss spice and sweet the most. One forgets that food is a joy onto itself. May I pose questions now?” He turned his gaze back to the commander, stretching out in his chair.

“I reserve the right to avoid them, but alright Reid, what do you want to know?”

“Do you regret your vocation in life?” 

“No.” The answer was sharp, a topic that perhaps should be avoided. 

“Alright, then what does Geoffrey do for fun?” 

“Cards, dice, games like that. Sports too, the lads like to get together and play football in the summer. Killing vampires.” He smiled a little at the last one, picking up another serving of mashed potatoes. 

“What no raiding brothels with bardic prose?” 

“Never really chased ladies.” 

Jonathan waited, but there was no further comment. The moment stayed still, but the commander had left the door open, should he want to walk through. 

“Ladies?” He tried to keep his voice light, conversational. 

“Why did you ask me over Reid? For my conversation skills?” 

“I enjoy your company.” 

“You may be the only person in the world with that particular opinion doctor.” He sounded more amused than bitter. 

“May I tell you a story Geoffrey?” He continued after the nod. “When I started as a physician, I was called to the scene of a young artist. She was quite beautiful, young and full of promise. Her art was renowned for its unique qualities. She lived in her father’s house, and he would sell all her work at dealerships. Each work was worth a fortune. I remember the first one I saw, it was a forest scene but within the painting were hidden hundreds of human faces, each unique. They were haunting, but fashionable at the time. He called in panic, demanding a doctor to his residence. We found her on the ground, having swallowed a tube of yellow paint. Quite toxic of course. I made her drink charcoal, sat there as she vomited up this black tar. Her father kept saying how brilliant I was, how thankful he was. Her first words were ‘Why’. She didn’t want to be saved. After her father left, she said that she felt as though the world was made of faces. As though people were always watching her. She couldn’t take it anymore. To this day, I am not sure if I saved that young woman. She was trapped in a world, trapped in her own head in a way no one could understand.” 

“Not sure I follow Jonathan.” 

“Sometimes, I feel like her, lying on the ground covered in my own black vomit wondering why the world would be so cruel. How no will ever understand.” 

“There are other vampire’s Jonathan.” 

“Yes, I suppose. They take a very different view on the world. I never truly fit in with most of them.” 

“She live?” 

“Yes, I am a brilliant doctor after all. I visited two weeks after, she said that painting was the only time the faces vanished.” 

“I like fiddle music. A long time ago, we would all meet up and drink and dance and sing. Not exactly a fact I spread around, but it’s a thing I like.” The man seemed to be returning to the earlier topic.

“I would have liked to have seen that.” Jonathan laughed openly. 

“You’d have been too pretentious, too fancy to get properly sloshed.” 

“You didn’t know me before.” 

The man took of sip of wine and leaned back, looking pleased. “Well you can pass on the message that the food was fantastic. Haven’t had anything that good in a longtime.” 

“I will, Avery will be pleased. He misses making large meals.” 

“Shame, he should show off more often.” 

“Come over whenever you want then.” 

“I just might” He took another sip. 

“Stay tonight.” 

The hunter put down a glass, meeting his gaze. “What no desert Reid?” 

He was slightly taken aback, “I think yes, but that’s not really answering my question.” 

“It wasn’t a question Reid.” 

“A request then.” 

He put down the wineglass, mostly empty. “I’m not going to let you bite me Reid, no matter how nice your food, or your house, how posh you manners, or how beautiful you may look.” The tone was serious and clear. 

Reid paused, “I don’t, Geoffrey i wouldn’t, that’s not what I’m asking for. Though your compliment was noted.” 

“Then what Reid? Thought blood was always on the mind.” 

Jonathan got up and walked over, dropping down so their heads were at the same level. “I want you. For a very different hunger.” He tried to make his voice soft, inviting. 

The chair was pushed away, Reid felt himself smack against the wall, mouth pressed into him. He grabbed at anything, running hands around the other man, pulling him closer. The hunger was burning now, it needed this man, needed him now. His wonderfully warm mouth, welcoming and demanding. A knee pushed his legs apart as the hunter ran a hand up a thigh. 

“My room is upstairs.” Jonathan managed to whisper between kisses. 

“You’d let me?” The growl was low, masculine. 

“Yes, yes please.” He felt his body surrender to it’s own desire. 

“Lead the way.” Kisses had crawled up his neck, causing soft noises to come from the vampire. “Fuck Jonathan move, or I will fuck you right here, on this table.” 

The vampire didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to leave this wonderful moment, the mouth on his skin. Hands were exploring his body, opening a waistcoat. Jonathan was almost ready to tear everything away, nothing else mattered at this moment. Somehow he managed to remove the hunter’s shirt without ripping anything, then plastered his torso against his own, moaning loudly at the contact. Kisses went down his neck, collarbone and then to his torso. He saw the other man drop down, undoing a belt. Jonathan felt his body shake, need coursing through his veins. The moment that lovely mouth enveloped him, he lost track of anything else in the world. He let desire rule everything, until finally releasing. 

“Oh God Geoffrey.” He heard himself whimper, leaning back against the wall. He looked down, meeting the man’s gaze as he rose but saw pride quickly overtaken by concern. Jonathan stopped, then felt it, his fangs. They grew out, as they did when he was starving, a clear visual as to what he was. “Fuck” He heard that from himself too, moving a hand to cover his mouth. His vision had gone red, the need for blood was back, but somehow so much worse. It didn’t want blood, it needed it, now. 

He heard the man take a step back, but that would hardly matter, his scent was heavy in the room. Jonathan turned a head desperate to control the rage of emotions, terrified to lose but at the same time, something deep inside wanted to. It wanted to sink fangs into him, control him, dominate, take, fuck, own. 

“Reid?” The hunter’s cautious voice drifted through his haze. 

He could barely hear, everything was consumed. He appeared in front of the hunter, a claw running down bare skin. The other quickly grabbed hair, hanking a head back. He could feel his own mouth on his neck. He had to claim him, bite him, taste him. The reverie was broken by a very hard hit to the face. Jonathan backed off, more from surprise than pain. Still he looked up to see a shocked and slightly worried face. The red was fading away. 

“Fucking hell Reid, what the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“I wanted, it, I needed, you smell so wonderful.” He tried to move again, but stopped at the look of horror on the other’s face.

“Fucking Leech.” It was spat out, an insult. The hunter moved away, pulling out a knife from the a pocket. 

“Wait Geoffrey, I just need a moment to control this.” 

“Don’t you dare approach me.” He moved, never turning his back to the vampire, leaving the room. Reid stood still, horrified, still trying to force himself to calm down. He forced himself back into a sense of dress before rushing out into the street. Supernatural speed made catching up quite simple. 

“Geoffrey wait, I did not mean for that to happen. It was like instinct.” 

The hunter whirled around, “Fucking instinct? That’s your excuse. Oh please bloodsucker, just be pleased you got so close. For a moment you almost seemed like a regular bloke, but of course. Blood is all you ever wanted, all you were ever looking for. I admire your perseverance for playing the long game.” 

“It was not a game. I, I am sorry. It was not meant, I would never want to hurt you. I have only ever wanted to be an ally. It was just, no one has ever, not in this body. I had no idea what would happen. I am sorry.” Jonathan tried to get close, to find the other retreat slightly. 

“Fuck, and I knew this was a mistake too!” He seemed still in his own thoughts. 

“Geoffrey, it was not. I am so very pleased that you turned up. You have no idea.” 

The hunter finally met his gaze, furious and hurt. “You bastard.” 

Reid continued, finding no more resistance. He curled an arm around the hunter, pulling him close. Jonathan was just starting to relax when he felt a large blood of pain. The hunter had bitten him, very hard. 

“What?” Jonathan jumped away, hand up to his neck. The man hadn’t broken the skin. 

“Now we are even. I’m going home.” He turned and started walking away. 

“Am I forgiven?” 

“For one part yes, but you still royally messed up my chances of fucking a rather lovely looking man tonight. You owe me for that Reid.” He waved, leaving the doctor shocked. 


	8. Petroleum

“You seem distracted Jonathan.” Edgar took a set behind his office chair. “Please sit down, I wanted a chat before you left on your rounds.” 

“Of course Edgar.” He took the opposite seat, eyes still wondering around.

“I have heard of your miraculous saving of a young man at the docks, you are becoming a bit of a local hero. Saved a vampire investigator if I am not mistaken.” 

“And a dear friend.” Reid tried to keep his voice neutral.

“Of course, I have also heard that several of the Priwen bunch look upon you quite charitably now. Calling you the leech doctor.” His voice seemed to be hinting something. 

“They needed my help Edgar, where is this going?” 

“Yesterday I heard an interesting rumor. Apparently our mutual friend, Geoffrey McCullum, has been seen talking to none other than Seam Hampton. I heard the guards have decided to leave the shelter alone for the moment. They seem to have agreed to a form of ceasefire. Quite impressive, first a doctor now playing a diplomat Jonathan. 

“Thank you Edgar, but Geoffrey is as much to admire as myself.” 

“Yes, in fact I believe he is waiting downstairs for you.” 

“He is?” He cast downstairs, feeling the faintest heartbeat that was so distinctly him.

Dr Swansea laughed slightly, “Gracing our hospital again. I must advise you to be wary of him Jonathan. I do understand, one must keep one's enemies closer than friends. I can understand why my friend. I too must admit, his blood has a lovely scent to it.” 

Jonathan wasn’t sure what caused the flip to switch in his brain. He was sitting, then suddenly standing ready to attack. Fingers curled, ready to claw out the offending words. 

“Oh please calm down Jonathan, I meant nothing by it! Please go join the man, he seemed quite eager to talk to you.” Edgar laughed, his eyes betraying the lie.

He did leave, perhaps a little too quickly, and with no goodbye. Blood boiling, he rushed down, working hard to avoid using powers to arrive faster. He almost barked when nurse Hawkins stopped him. “I have the item you requested sir.” 

He stared blankly then shook a head. “Of course nurse, thank you.” He slipped the box into his coat and continued down the stairs. 

The commander was sitting next to Thelma, looking slightly amused. 

“I can take many shapes, bats, birds, even serpents.” Her hands waved around widely.

“What is being a serpent like? 

“A simple mortal would be unable to comprehend the experience!” She nodded as the doctor approached. “Dr Reid is a friend of the immortals. Perhaps one day I shall share my curse with you doctor.” 

“I hope not, miss Howcroft, but now I must ask to excuse the commander.” 

“You will watch out in the night, all sorts of monsters lurk in the unknown.” 

“I’ll keep my eye out lass, you stay here.” He got up and followed Reid. 

“She is confused, believing herself to be that way. It’s quite a curious disease really, and a shame. The human mind can do such incredible feats, beyond the scope of science.” 

“She should be careful who she talks to, or bites for that matter.” 

“If even the head of Priwen finds her harmless, I am not sure who else to convince.” 

They left the hospital ground, moving in the direction of the docks. “I have a package to deliver to miss Paxton, perhaps you could accompany me.” 

They crossed the bridge, there was a slight wind tonight. He could feel the other give a slight shiver. “I hear from Edgar that you and Sean seem to be friendly terms.” 

“Hardly friendly, the man is a creep, a masochist and delusional. Still, we need to carve a new path. We can hardly clean out London all by ourselves, so we need people to cooperate. And funds.” 

“I may be able to help with the last part.” 

“I doubt Pembroke pays you well.” 

“No, but if your cause is truly more humanitarian, my father put aside some funds. Meant for his grandchildren, but now such a thing is impossible. Should be put into the safety of London.” 

“Give it to the shelter doctor, I make my own way.” He waved a hand dismissively.

“You didn’t even think about it.” 

“I am not a man looking for charity. Give it to the shelter, they could use the help.” He shrugged, still looking ahead. 

He reached the shelter in comfortable silence. Lottie was overjoyed, wanting to offer what pennies she had. He slipped over the note from Pippa about the correct usage. He said his goodbyes before returning to the man waiting outside the gates of the district. 

“What did you want to talk to me about Geoffrey?” 

“Follow me.” He led them into an alley a little distance away. He unlocked a door and climbed two flights of stairs then opened the door on the right. “Come in doctor.” 

He entered what seemed like a small apartment, clean and mostly bare. “I used to live here before moving to headquarters. Still spend some time here when I need to escape for a bit. Neighbours all moved out ages ago, scared of the flu. Whole block is quiet these days.” 

“It’s nice, clean.” 

“Yes, I have seen those hideouts you use Reid, you might appreciate hiding out here more.” 

“Is that an offer?” 

The commander took an arm and pulled into a bedroom. “What do you think?” 

“How much do you like that shirt?” 

“What?” 

“Can I tear it off?” The vampire approached, claws slightly extended. 

“No Jonathan, I have heard a lesson. Come here,” He pulled out what were clearly handcuffs. “You're not going to go ballistic this time.” 

The vampire gave a low, dark chuckle. “Scared of me Geoffrey?” 

The commander pulled the vampire in, gently pushing him down on a bed. “I know how to tie up a Vampire Jonathan.” 

-

  
  


“I must admit my great pleasure at meeting you.” Dr Swansea patted his hair down, looking around the magnificent study. “Quite a beautiful home.” 

“Thank you doctor, though I did not ask you here to compliment my home.” Lord Redgrave turned around to look at the man. “I wish to appease myself.” 

“Something I may assist with my Lord?” 

“As you are aware, the Ascalon club has lost a large number of members recently, along with considerable political power. We are weak at the moment, while our enemies seem to be stronger than ever. Now that the epidemic has been brought to a satisfactory end, one must look to the future. I am told you are angling to run the brotherhood of Saint Paul’s Stole?” 

“Oh yes indeed, I hope that we might become good friends, perhaps work together.” 

“That remains to be seen. How is our doctor Reid doing?” 

-

Jonathan leaned back, trying to expose more neck to that lovely talented mouth. He tried to move his hands, finding the restraints surprisingly tough. It was infuriating, having so much skin so close, yet being able to touch any of it. Fingers were currently working at removing trousers to his great relief, the fabric had become bothering along with uncomfortable. 

“Eager there doctor.” A laugh. 

Reid wanted to retort but fingers were already running down his length in a way that made witticism difficult. “Torturer is considered evil Geoffrey.” 

“You haven’t seen anything yet Jonathan.” He laughed at the angry groan. “Still, I suppose mercy is praised these days. Particularly to the great savior of London.” 

He watched the commander get off him and pull a small container out of the desk. It seemed to be Vaseline, causing Reid to feel another surge of arousal. 

-

“I believe he is all right, I asked him for surgery tonight but he seemed tied up with other matters.” Edgar looked nervously around, still amazed to be let into such a secret club. 

“Of course, I wish for you to pass along a message then. An old friend of mine is coming to London and I wish him to be respectfully treated. He has multiple excellent talents, including removing the disgusting Skals from our streets. London must become strong again.” 

“I am sure Jonathan will have no problems with you friend, why do you single him out?” 

“I feel like he and the doctor may experience some friction.” 

Jonathan was trying to force his body to relax, but this was difficult considering the situation. The heat was becoming almost overpowering, but in a way that clearly reminded him of being mortal. He could smell sweat, arousal, the distinct personal hint of the commander. The eternal hunger was gone, well not gone but transformed. He had rarely felt so very, well alive. Months of starvation, hardship, desperation and finally now something felt so purely good. There were no conditions. He could feel like enlarged fangs, but they were controllable now. The response was there but less terrifying. The momentary pain had already left, in its place was simply, well good. Hands clasp at his hips, back. 

“Fuck Jonathan.” A hoarse whisper in his ear, the man leaned down to kiss his neck. He kept a slow pace, even and strong. He moved up to kiss, running a tongue along fangs. 

Jonathan tasted blood in his mouth, the pressure building in his body was already reaching a breaking point. He couldn’t last much longer. Vampiric senses made each touch so much worse, he felt everything, smelt everything. He could taste want in blood, it was far too much. 

“Geoffrey, I can’t.” He managed a whimper before letting the tension go. 

“Fuck, god damn.” The commander managed a series of groans around profanity before following his companion. 

-

“I wish to make sure that we may count on your assistance. I am sure a spot in our club could be arranged for people who wish to help.” Lord Redgrave smiled as he waved the man out. 

“Of course, you may see me as quite your ally!” The doctor smiled broadly before leaving, he almost skipped out. Good things did come to those who waited. 

-

“So, going to stake me?” Jonathan lay wrapped up in blankets and curled next to a warm body. He had not felt so very at peace since the transformation. It was though the world could not hurt him now. 

“Though I just did.” The man laughed at his joke, running a hand through the vampire’s hair. “I don’t generally kill people right after, hardly polite.” 

“You always seemed so concerned with manners.” Jonathan curled up closer, feeling the want to purr into the touch. 

“Fuck you Jonathan.” 

“Thought that had just occurred.” 

A laugh, which the vampire felt more than heard. “You’re lucky you’re beautiful Reid.” 

“And you smell wonderful.” 

“Compliments now? You make it sound as though we were on the same side.” 

“I have long wanted you as an ally.” Jonathan looked up, resting on a shoulder. 

“Well Reid, you have that at least.” He kissed the man gently. “Though I prefer this recent shift.” 

“Can I stay here today?” 

“Course Jonathan, stay as long as you want.” He curled up with the vampire, his heartbeat slowing down as the hunter fell asleep. Jonathan curled up close, this was where he wanted to be. Warm, safe, and for the first time in a long time, happy. 


	9. Bedside Manners

“I only visited Dublin once, a very long time ago. My husband had wanted to visit the Trinity Library. He always loved rare books. My darling children preferred Europe. My Mary wanted to see sunshine and warm beaches. Even after her marriage, she would seek out the sun.” Mrs Reid leaned back in the chair, she smiled sadly taking a long sip of tea. 

“Aye, I rarely go back these days. The man who raised me loved London. Plus his work brought him here. After I took over, I stayed here. There wasn’t much left at home.” 

“Oh really, what kind of employment?” 

“Pest extermination of sorts.” McCullum gave a private grin to himself. “More tea Ma’am?” 

“No, thank you, I will awake all night. Have you ever been to Vienna? My Jonathan took me there once many years ago.” 

“Never been, what was it like?” 

“Beautiful, old, far too large. My son was kept busy most of the time, he was so desperate to meet Dr Landsteiner, see his work. I fear he barely remembers the city at all. My children were always so busy, jumping from one achievement to the next. Only I saw the city at night, all glowing and lovely. This body is too old to go again now. Can you stay long tonight?” 

“I am here until Jonathan returns.” 

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor, I can barely see these days. I so hate to bother Avery for such a trivial matter. But the papers keep showing up, and I would so like to know what is happening outside. They kept talking about an epidemic.” 

“Course, stay right there.” 

-

“Thank you for coming Dr Reid.” Usher sat down, a deck of cards in front of him. He waved to the vampire to take a seat in front of him. The room smelt of cinnamon, as smoke from candles filled the room.

“You asked me here urgently. You said someone was stalking me, that there was great danger involved.” He sat down, but at the edge of a seat. Reid tried to convey his sense of urgency, how he had rushed after. Had barely a moment to ensure his family would be safe. 

“Yes, there is a shadow following you doctor.” He flipped a card over, moving with no particular hurry, as though two friends were having a pleasant conversation. 

“Well, is there a name to this shadow?” 

“I do not see a name doctor, only an image.” He flipped over a card, on it was a brilliant blue skull. “The cards are never so obvious in their communications. They demand to be interpreted, that effort be put in.” He gave a gentle smile at the doctor, the image of calm. 

“That’s it? You saw a blue skull and called me over with such ominous phrasing?” Reid tried to keep his voice neutral, tried to keep the anger hidden. 

“Patience doctor, I saw the skull and three more things.” He flipped over the image of an alchemist, and a hound. “A chemist doctor, and a hound.” 

“I am well past being afraid of dogs.” 

“A hound is many things doctor. They help us sniff out secrets, offer companionship, attack enemies and are fiercely loyal.” He met Jonathan’s gaze as he spoke. “The card is more figurative than literal.” 

“And the chemist?” 

“An alchemist doctor, one who wishes to obtain the impossible. A man who bypasses death by using science.” His gaze pierced into the doctor. 

“You think that is me.” Jonathan leaned back. “So far, I am hearing a lot of possibilities, deductions and little in terms of facts. I did not need to be summoned here for fairy stories.” 

“Perhaps, but you are missing the final card.” He flipped over a rogue looking character with three knives, all on the belt. “An assassin. This is not a hopeful reading doctor.” His voice dropped, becoming more ominous. 

“I am hardly afraid of such things these days.” 

“You see the three knives doctor? Three deaths are coming, doctor, three of these cards will not survive the coming months. I am offering you a warning, so that the alchemist makes it through.” 

“I have survived thus far, but I thank you.” 

“Are you not curious as to my interpretation doctor?” 

“I am here.” Reid got up, pacing, irritated. 

“You are nervous, doctor. Perhaps it is the chaos that ruled outside. For  “no one expected to live long enough to be brought to trial and punished: instead everyone felt that a far heavier sentence had been passed on him.” 

“That’s Thucydides.” The vampire paused for a moment. 

“You are well read doctor.” 

“It’s about the Athenian plague, about the lawlessness that erupted.” 

The primate of Saint Paul's stole picked up the first card again. “A rogue is coming doctor, they bring with them death. Death coloured blue.” 

“Thank you Usher, I think I ought to leave.” The room had turned very cold suddenly.

“Of course Doctor Reid, you can only ask someone to guard your home for so long.” 

-

He entered the mansion quickly, but stopped to listen to a soft voice reading. “I found that the desert, though exquisit on the eyes, was less than satisfactory on the pallet. It tried to balance the delicacy of souffle with the lavish decorations expected of such a posh establishment.” 

Reid entering the room caused the voice to stop. He paused, watching his own mother curl up in an armchair listening to Geoffrey read out a newspaper. It was an oddly comforting scene. 

“You took your time.” The commander put down the paper. “Ma’am Jonathan is here.” He spoke far more softly to her.

She smiled sadly at him entering the room. “Hello my darling. So glad you could visit tonight, but I am very tired. I have a lovely evening darling. Tell your friend to come back anytime. I miss having living people around the house.” She got up slowly and moved towards the stairs. 

“So what shit happened? You owe me a bit of an explanation. I had shit to do tonight.” McCullum got up to find himself quickly pulled into a hug. “Thank you.” Jonathan breathed into a neck before burying his own face into him. He let go slowly, easily moving into a kiss. “Can we leave?” He kept the man pressed close, enjoying his scent. 

“What’s this about Reid?” 

“I will explain everything later, just please come upstairs with me.” 

The commander felt himself pushed back onto a soft bed. He had barely a moment to look around the room. He had yet to be upstairs in the Reid mansion, and was a little curious. He was just noticing the elegant desk seemingly hand carved when a body stretched itself over him demanding attention. 

“I have fucking shoes on.” He rolled Reid over, moving to untie laces. Hands stayed off for only a moment before working to undo buttons on a shirt. “Give me two seconds, fuck you’d think immortals would have patience.” 

Jonathan ignored that last comment, he chose to instead focus on slipping a hand across a newly revealed torso. His mouth found a neck to cover in kisses. A happy noise slipped out as the commander finally managed to throw shoes off, moving instead to removing Jonathan’s. “Hurry Geoffrey.” He quickly pulled his own suit off, being careful was low on his list of priorities. 

The commander rolled his eyes, as white hands pulled him back. Jonathan rolled back on top, having managed to get everything but trousers off. He ought to feel embarrassed by the disorganized pile of clothes on the floor, but found he cared little. Let them crease. In fact, the pile should be larger. He pulled the other’s shirt, happily running hands over skin as it was removed. 

“You really want to sully your fancy mansion with such behavior Reid?” Geoffrey snorted as the doctor grinded into him. 

“Propriety is the last thing on my mind right now commander.” He bent down to catch a mouth. 

“How thick are your walls?” McCullum hated being the voice of reason as this lovely incubus of a man ran kisses down his chest. To be desired by someone so lovely was addicting in itself. When Jonathan was this wonderfully eager, there was little in the world that seemed important. However, the doctor was still fancy, with a pristine reputation. It would be wrong for something so lovely to ruin him. 

“Enough.” 

“Sure?” 

Reid rolled his hips, eager for friction, one hand undoing his own belt. The other stayed on his lovely warm body. He could feel the heart pounding. “Do you not want..” 

Jonathan didn’t finish his question as he was rolled onto his back, hands helping to remove trousers.

“I want to make you scream Jonathan. You make such lovely noises.” He dropped his voice to a murmur, “You going to be alright?” 

“I think so.” Reid moved to strip his companion. He noticed how a knife was put close by, within easy grabbing distance. Practice had made his outburst less ferocious, more manageable. Still, he preferred the idea of this gorgeous man not being hurt. He wanted to ensure repeated encounters. 

-

His nails sunk into the commander’s back, legs wrapping around him pulling him closer, demanding more and harder. He could hear the beautiful filth whispered into his ear, hear the panting and soft restrained moans. He couldn’t help but murmur back “I know, Geoffrey, I know you’re mine, my loyal warm Geoffrey.” He felt a hand run down his back, another resting on a hip, it was oddly gentle. Jonathan buried his face into the man’s chest, happily finding a climax, whispering his partner’s name. 

-

The commander pulled a blanket up, knowing how the vampire enjoyed the heat. He felt the creature immediately curl up close. Running a hand through dark hair, he relaxed, satisfied. “Loyal Jonathan? Quite the presumption.” 

“You are.” He snuggled in close, not wanting to think about the outside. He loved how the commander felt right after sex. His body radiated heat, his heart still gently pounding, and drying sweat on his naked skin. 

“Right, well moving on from my character. What happened tonight?” 

“I got a warning, something is coming. Something bad. A rogue with three knives stalks the streets. Some sort of prophecy.” 

“I wouldn’t listen to crap like that. Life isn’t ordered like those frauds would make you believe. It’s all random. No rhyme, no reason. You seem smart, rational I might even say. Don’t bother with that kind of shit.” 

“You may be right, however your bedside manners could use some work. You need to be a little more comforting with your advice.” 

“Doubt my ways will change now. However, yes, if you were wondering.” 

“Yes what?” Jonathan felt his face lifted up for a kiss. 

“You do belong to me, and only me.” 

Jonathan laughed back into him, feeling arms wrap around him. Perhaps the man was right, whatever was going to come will come. Whatever assassins or blue skulls were out there, they could wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit acts as mostly an epilogue to the main story. Hope you enjoyed though and thank you so much for reading! Have a lovely day (or night)!


End file.
